the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Malik
'''Malik '''is a character who appears in '''The Astral Lineage '''series of Soulcalibur games. He makes an in-game debut in Soulcalibur V, appears again in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage as story-mode playable only, and is set to appear in future games. History Background Malik's parents were both killed shortly after he was born and he has no recollection of them. He was raised for awhile at an orphanage until "the pale ones" began to appear in and out of his city. When he turned 10, he was handed over to the pale people and taken across the ocean where he was sold to the market as a slave. He served as a housekeeper for a few different families for over 14 years, but a lot of people who owned him found his personality abrasive. Malik tried his best to be unreasonable. He did not like any of the people who "owned" him and they did not treat him well. As far as Malik was concerned, the only person who owned him was himself. One of the families he worked for when he was 13, The Williams, forcefully tattooed the side of his face after he attempted to run away. A few months later, he was sold once more, this time to the Tadeas family. He was not 14. Giles and Arabella Tadeas had a young son. Although these two were nicer to him than his last owners, they still treated him as though he was subhuman. While he was cleaning Alexander's room, the boy toddled in and sat on his bed, watching him. Malik watched the three year old for a moment before shrugging and continuing to put the various stuffed bears away. This continued for years. Whenever Malik would start cleaning his room, Alexander would toddle in and watch him. By the time Alexander was 10, Malik had grown superbly fond of the boy. The little child was so kind. His parents sheltered him too much, however, and Malik would sneak the boy out to see the world. Lord Giles later commanded Malik to teach Alexander how to use a sword. Malik used this oppurtunity to teach Alexander about the history of the world, and things like Soul Edge and Soulcalibur. He was soon forbidden by Lady Arabella about talking about those things. Malik rolled with it but soon forgot when they adopted Nirvana. He recognized Nirvana immediately. She was Lady Lucinde's daughter, born directly from Soul Edge. He had worked briefly for Lucinde and Raphael, and their "daughter" Amy. Malik was wary of Nirvana, as he could see Soul Edge directly in her eyes, but the girl seemed nice enough. Three years later, the Tadeas family house was broken into. Malik fought the intruders and immediately went to find Alexander. The boy was missing. He inspected some of the intruders and saw they were wearing black robes with giant eyes on the chest. The eye looked like the one people said Soul Edge had. Without waiting for permission, Malik tracked the people down to a remote area in the woods. It had taken him a few months, but he managed to get to Alexander. He fought through the Cult and rescued Alexander, bringing the boy back home. The Tadeas family, and the town, were overjoyed at his return with Alexander, that they granted him a rank in the city Guard. He was the Knight-Captain. When Alexander approached him and asked if Malik would ever return, Malik said this: "As far as I'm concerned, the only one who owns me, is you, Young Master." Soulcalibur V Graf Dumas had been outed as Nightmare, and had unleashed some type of malfested Army. Malik really wondered how he had gotten mixed up in this mess. This boy, Patroklos, did not seem like he knew what he was doing and yet Siegfried had handed over Soulcalibur like it was the best idea in the world. Now, they were in the middle of a mini war and Patroklos was nowhere to be found. Malik attempted to catch up to ZWEI. The other male had charged ahead after Nightmare, up the castle. Malik made it just in time to watch Patroklos's sister, Pyrrha, stab him in the back. "Crap," Malik muttered as he ran towards Pyrrha. The young woman, accompanied by Tira both turned to look at him. Malik saw Soul Edge as well and rushed over to the girls. Tira met his match, and they fought. He realized it was a distraction, but he also knew it'd be impossible to stop Pyrrha without dealing with Tira first. A large burst of energy sent both him and Tira tumbling, however, as Pyrrha grabbed Soul Edge. Almost immediately, Pyrrha went at him, gone was her meek, naivety. Malik truggled against fighting her, not really wanting to harm the young girl, but also really not wanting to die. That was when Patroklos showed up. Malik looked around for Tira as Patrklos handed Pyrrha, but he couldn't find the woman anywhere. He ran down the castle to find ZWEI, and found the dark-haired man unconscious on the ground. He helped the man up, noticing the battlefield was really winding down. He really hoped Patroklos knew what he was doing. He promised Alexander he'd be back. Personality Malik is generally levelheaded, but at the same time he isn't conventially "nice" as someone would expect a levelheaded person to be. You're either worth his time or you're not. He can come off as rude or abrasive, which is all intentional. If he doesn't like you, he wants you to know it. The only person he ever seems gentle with, is with Alexander. Weapons Malik uses two British style sabres in a self-modified fighting style that all officers are taught. Critical Edge Stage Theme Quotes Soulcalibur V Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Characters Category:Tadeas Family Category:LightningSakura Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Malfested Characters Category:Characters with a unknown blood type